


Blow Up Dolls and Twins

by TempestuousPetticoat (Neon_Opal)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Try This At Home, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Threesome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, No Incest, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Post - Deathly Hallows, Potions, Presents, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, WTF, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, blow up doll, everybody is a grown up, hinted at - Freeform, so don't worry about infidelity, spells, strange mail, they just share a lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/TempestuousPetticoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His lover Luna sends him a strange gift while she is away to ease his lonelyness...and then the Weasly twins arrive for a bussiness meeting...this may not be pretty but it may be amusing...or not...depends how you see things..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Up Dolls and Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I wake up thinking of the idea for this one??? WTF was I dreaming last night??? (now last week) The muse must be obyed where ever it made lead however...those who write will understand. I have never written a threesome before let alone a M/M/M one so idk - it is what it is. One week from idea inception to finish.  
> Never wrote this sort before and with all the he's I hope I kept them sorted enough to understand.  
> Disclaimer - I don't own these characters or this word- make no money on the strange, silly or outlandish places my muses leads me to withn it.

~*~

 

Professor Snape looked up from his book as a bulky package arrived through the floo and bounced on the hearth rug. He went to pick it up and examine the address. It was from his sometimes lover Luna Lovegood who was away again studying mythical beasts. He placed it on the coffee table and undid the wrappings. On top was Luna’s note which read,

 

Dearest Professor,  
I know you might get lonely while I’m away and probably have not found other lovers (except the one) as I urged, so I thought perhaps this would help, maybe a little. I also sent a couple of their catalogues appealing to different interests as I know you have others. Drink this little packet mixed with wine straight away before opening the rest- give yourself and hour or two free time to relax when you do.

Eternally yours,  
Miss Lovegood

P.S. I found the most curious beast the other day. I can’t wait to tell you about it when I return. A long weekend maybe?

 

No clue what she was on about but sure she meant him no harm Severus poured the powder packet into his wine and took a sip while thinking about her and her silky pale skin and hair. He tucked the note in his front jacket pocket, and went to the booklets on top. They were a bit unusual, naked couples of all combinations doing all sorts of things he’d never seen causing him to turn it in all directions for comprehension and advertising more things he didn’t understand though some seemed to be muggle aphrodisiacs and restraints and even a wizard understood those.

Severus opened the proper package casing the brochures on the coffee table. Mary Mary Quite Contrary Your Special Friend For Lonely Nights it announced. Taking it out it was an unwieldy lump of plastic that he had no clue how to proceed with, however there were instructions. He continued to sip at the wine. It appeared you were supposed to blow it up…and have sex with it? He was perplexed but wanted to figure it out. Just the sort of outlandish thing Luna would find to send. Last time was a green wool union suit and outlandish brightly colored pair mukluks, which he promptly gave to some free house elves, but he loved her anyway in his own fashion. She was both compassionate and silly and he had discovered to his amazement very sexy. He felt himself get a little aroused at the thought of her.

Snape struggled with the damnable inflation valve the contraptions arms and legs flapping about. Finally he thought of a wizzarding solution and it was inflated on his couch in no time. It was not at all attractive but now he had reached quite a state thinking of his lover, well he maybe should at least give it a go in case she asked and he really had “lightened up” a good bit since the war. He took Mary Mary Quite Contrary to his bedroom and removed his clothes. Severus lay down on the bed and hugged her, the rigged arms of the thing out stretched, hum… not so nice but his prick was now just as rigid and growing more so every moment he was in the bedroom thinking of times he and Luna had spent there. The doll’s mouth was hugely opened and the tried to kiss it but…it did nothing. Ok he supposed he should try to mount it as suggested he didn’t think he wanted to try putting his cock in the mouth as instructions had suggested. It was awkward he felt like he was trying to shag a beach ball and it might pop. He would probably be more fun just wanking into his hand and with that though and a haphazard thrust the doll sailed off the bed and landed in the still open bedroom doorway. Yes a wank it would be then, he decided gripping his cock, not the most useful gift but certainly creative. He smiled at the thought of her trying to please him and that helped. Just as he spent himself on his palm he heard the floo. Oh bloody hell! He had forgotten about his meeting with Fred and George Weasley. It was a kept a closely guarded secret that he provided them with certain potions for their shop Weasley’s Wizard Weezes. He got up and wiping his hands on the sheets summoned his robe it was all he had time to do, he didn’t trust the twins to stay in the parlor and not come looking.

~~  
Usually when Fred and George arrived through the floo, Professor Snape was sitting there waiting but not today. There were crumpled package wrappings lying about, uncharacteristically untidy for him. George cast an eye at the spread of magazines on the table and raised an eyebrow at his brother. The one on top depicted men together.

“No way,” said George, “You don’t recon he’s into this, do you?”

“Or even sex toys and porn. It’s always the quiet ones they say,” said Fred a bit shocked and amused. They raised their eyes towards the bedroom and a muffled sound and saw the blow up doll in the doorway. This was going to be good they smirked to each other and moved as one toward the bedroom, neither even needing to ask what the other was thinking.

“Feeling a little randy today are we professor?” George asked giving the man a sly grin and a wink.

“We can help you with that as she didn’t seem to,” Fred said nodding his head towards the doll in the doorway they had stepped over and Severus’s still semi hard prick that the green silk robe did little to hide and his wanking had not satisfied.

Snape stammered, uncharacteristically flustered, “Ah...umm…a lady friend of mine thought I might be lonely while she was away so send it as a gift.”

“Is she a serious lady friend? How come you have kept this a secret old boy?” George asked stepping closer, “Is she willing to share?”

“She is a constant but occasional friend but there are no commitments, neither of us goes in for that sort of thing. Sorry the meeting slipped my mind. Give me a minute?”

“We’ll give you more than that if you let us be of assistance,” Fred said stepping in front of him. ”We saw the catalogues there as well.”

George slipped his arm around his old professor and just like that Fred had his hand inside the robe on his prick which started to perk back up even more.

“Oh…I’d never thought to with you boys.”

“We’re men now clearly,” George pressed his own erection against Snape's hip and Fred nipped his ear lobe. “We know lots of things.”

“Much better than a blow up doll, if your lady won’t be opposed and you are agreeable.”

“I’m agreeable.” Severus replied breathless already, no he really never had thought of this never had a threesome either but they were right, that doll hadn’t served the need nor had his own ministrations as his cock was now fully at attention and throbbing in Fred’s warm hand.

“Good choice. You won’t regret it.” George replied patting him on the back like he was congratulating him on the choice of a new broom stick.

“Have you done it with men?”

“Yes but never two at once.” He already felt helpless between them.

“Oh threesome virgin.” The twins gave each other a high five. “You are in for a treat.” The nearly sang in unison. Somehow George was naked already and grinding lightly on Severus’s backside, Fred dropped to his knees and suddenly the hand on his cock was replaced by Fred’s hot mouth.

“Shall we get this off then?’ asked George slipping the robe off him to puddle on the floor. Severus felt his cock straining against Fred’s mouth as George rubbed his nakedness settling his own manhood between Severus butt cheeks and moving up and down in the notch. “Is there lube Fred?”

“Yes,” sad Fred around his cock and handing some over just as Snape said “Nightstand” then added “Well two you certainly come prepared.”

“It’s best to be, everyone has twin fantasies and we are always happy to help with that,“ George said working in a finger as Severus gasped.

“I haden’t...Before…Oh sweet Merlin,” he moaned as George worked another finger in and Fred swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. Severus just really haden’t ever imagined this sort of clandestine appointment with his secret business partners. George had been pressing his more than ready cock against Snape’s thigh and buttocks. Fred gripped them and helped spread them.

“Are you ready Sir?” George whispered, pressing his hardness to the opening.

“Indeed.” He answered. And George was inside him half way in a sharp move that made him catch his breath in that strange mix of pleasure and pain that often seemed to start these things. He was still standing and it was clear these youner men had done this before; they knew just how to hold him trapped between them. A few more subtle ins and outs and George was inside him to the hilt his arms wrapped around his former professor's body caressing his chest and teasing nipples, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

“Let go, relax, we have you, let yourself enjoy it.”  
“You sound just like her, she says I need it more than I allow.”  
“Then she is a wise woman, she is right.” Gorge blew in his ear as he said that causing Severus to shiver. He wished there was something he could do with his hands but he had to settle for twining them in Fred’s hair which had grown longish again and was very lovely now that he thought on it. He was so helplessly yet delightfully trapped between the two of them and had nice view of what was being done to his cock. He felt a bit sorry for Fred who was still fully clothed but had undone his fly and was wanking furiously now with his one hand the other champing Severus backside. But he realized they had control and could change it up any time, he, Severus was just along for the ride. Great Merlin, he really could not think anymore for the over whelming sensation bombarding him. George had him in a hold where every thrust seemed to be hitting “the spot” and Fred not letting up on his throbbing cock, he was literally driven to distraction, muttering and moaning incoherent things knowing his knees would give way and he’d fall if they did not have hold of him. Severus didn’t know what would happen that moment he came, it would not be long. He felt Fred groan against his cock and felt the rush of release on his leg and the George made a sharp deep thrust and he was done spending into Fred’s mouth. George with a few final moves came behind him. The three of them like that in quick succession and he would have slumped to the floor if he was not between them, letting his head fall back against George and panting.

“Good show mates.” Fred said as if they’d just completed a sporting event, maybe they had. He was in the process of standing up when they heard the floo.

“Draco.” They all said in shock all having forgotten he was coming.

And then Draco was there in the doorway nearly treading on the blow up doll then casing his eyes on the scene. Professor Snape and George Weasley buck naked and slumped against one another and Fred trying to stuff his cock back in his pants. The expression was priceless and he stared at the outlandish tableau. Fred took two long strides forward and lifting his wand he turned Draco away and said “Obliviate!” then the two remaining there could hear the conversation as it moved to the other room.

“Good you could make it Draco but we have had a bit of a shag…I mean snag. Can we all meet you back at the office in our shop in about half an hour? Go wait for us will you?” The others couldn’t see him plant a kiss on the other younger man’s mouth.

“I don’t know why you just didn’t tell me to meet you there to being with then.” Draco said sounded exasperated.

“Sorry mate, there’s a special bottle of that liquor behind the set of Gilderoy Lockheart's books, have a couple shots and we’ll all be there soon,” and he nearly pushed him out the floo pinching his ass as he did. Then turning he ripped off the piece of wrapping where the return address was stuffing it in his pocket. Never hurt to know these things, he’d read it later.

Fred returned to the bedroom smiling, “Well then are we all up for another adventure? “ He asked as the other men dressed. “Professor are you up for it?” He noticed the question in the man’s eyes and the still somewhat unrelieved erection. “I think you are then. “

“Draco can be so amusing in these situations. We’ve had fun with him before. Oh don’t look shocked. The more the merrier. Or if you wish I can oblivate you on that last bit and we can just arrange the 3 of us for a longer meeting one day.”

“Indeed I’d like that one but I also think I may be willing to rise to this new challenge. At least this once. Is he also good at keeping secrets?” Snape wondered what the bloody hell Luna had in that potion. He’d have to analyze the remnants later.

“Very, and he loves that liquor potion I suggested so then he often gets so drunk he’s not too sure just what really happened. Not that he’s ever unwilling when it happens but…” he trailed off as he eyed the blow up doll. Can we have her?”

“If you wish I think she’s done with me.”

“We had been having some ideas for an expanded adult section at the shop.” They announced in unison again.

“If you wish I think she’s done with me.” He’d really be in a terrible state if his business partners the twins hadn’t come along with their sugestion.

“We had been having some ideas for an expanded adult section at the shop.” They announced in unison again.

“I may also shortly have another option there for you on that area. I was sent a potion with that package as well.”

 

The End

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> should I take it that this got 40 hits in just over 24 hours is a yes as to weather people would read more similar?  
> my questin on posting it was going to be if I wrote spin offs of implyed above situations and Wealey twin combinations would people want to read them? it's always hard to tell as kudos and comments are rare (I did not arrive with a LJ following or knowing anyone)...but it's more hit's faster than any of my others..maybe it's new writting turf I should continue exploring?


End file.
